TDI New Faces
by alienphantom
Summary: New campers, secrets, and new challenges. Just what is the secret of the new campers Cody different one and Jessica? Find out inside.
1. The New Campers

This takes place after Sadie and Katie are gone

This takes place after Sadie and Katie are gone.

Chris McClain stood in the center of the campsite, grinning like a fiend. He pressed his lips to his trumpet and blew, the raucous sound blaring over the entire island. Duncan, in the boy's cabin, shot up in bed quickly, thinking for a moment he was back in military school, which was where he ended up before he went to juvie. He glared out the window, wondering what fresh horror Chris had come up with.

Outside, Chris could hear several people swearing loudly about the trumpet, which made him chuckle. "Man, they _pay_ me to do this?

Slowly, the campers gathered sleepily in the mess hall, where Chris was waiting happily. "Hi everyone! How are you?" His answer was a smack in the head by a rock, after which, Geoff high-fived Duncan, who was bouncing another stone in his palm. Chris got up, groaning and rubbing his head. He glared at Duncan for a minute, and then turned to the rest of the campers.

"Well, since the ratings have taken a little plunge, we've decided to bring in two more campers. They should be arriving momentarily, and I want you all there to meet them. So, everyone to the dock. MOVE, campers, MOVE!"

Everyone grudgingly trudged off to the infamous Dock of Shame, waiting impatiently for the boats to arrive. One soon pulled up, the occupant looking a little like Duncan mixed with Trent, carting a burgundy duffel bag under one arm, with a skateboard emblazoned a weird, green and black silhouette poking out of it. His shirt had a lime green skull saying; **don't let the face fool you, I really care.** Along with spiky brown hair, blue jeans, hazel eyes, mid-night blue converse with scarlet laces, and a bulky, black, white, and green watch that didn't seem to tell time. He was grinning as he looked on at the island, two black headphone wires snaking from his pocket to his ears.

Chris gestured to the boy, going on in his usual manner. "Give it up for our new dude, CODY! Not the nerdy one." Chris added, jerking his thumb at the hopeless flirt, who was trying to sidle up next to Gwen. She kneed him where the suns don't shine, and he crumpled into a heap.

The new Cody hopped off the boat as it arrived, shooting the driver a peace sign, then turning to Chris and the gathered campers, raising his eyebrow at the sight of the crumpled form of Cody, then dismissing it as a usual occurrence.

"Chris, dude, stoked to be here." He said while touching knuckles with the host.

"Okay, Cody, you're with the killer bass. Over there." Chris replied, pointing to the gathered campers. Cody strode over, grinning. He arrived, turning to Duncan first.

"Hey, Duncan, bro, saw you play that dodge ball game. You seriously messed some people up." Duncan smirked, taking this as a compliment. Cody moved on, slapping DJ a hi-five. "DJ. 'sup big guy?" Then, he turned to Courtney and Bridgette and bowed, twirling his right hand in a salute. "Ladies." He said by simple way of greeting, which made Duncan scowl. Then, Cody slid up next to him, and whispered in his ear,

"Don't worry dude, Courtney's all yours." Duncan grinned at that, stealing a glance at the object of his affection.

He took his place in line dropping his red duffel bag at his feet, just as the second boat pulled up. The ramp lowered, and a girl with blonde hair with black streaks, grey eyes, a purple tee which exposed her stomach, a pine green jacket, black jeans, and black boots with a pair of roller-skates hanging from her grey backpack, which also had a weird looking _pole_ sticking out from the bottom. She ambled past, stopping once she stood in front of the slightly sadistic host, who turned to the assembled campers, a little freaked out by her chilling demeanor.

"_This_ little ray of sunshine is Jessica. She is, by default, a Screaming Gopher."

Jessica just trudged to the line, ending up beside Gwen. The new girl's mouth jerked open in a muted "Hi.". Gwen responded with a similar, "Hi.". Then, Chris spoke out to the assembled teens.

" Okay, time for the latest challenge. This one should be a real _bind!_" He announced as he held up a pair of handcuffs and some rope, with Chef Hatchet carrying a box full behind him.

"Okay, into the woods, c'mon campers!" Chris said, far to chipper for this to be anything good. The whole group of campers ambled behind him, the same thought in their heads. "_This, will probably suck._"

AN-

_And that is chapter one, ladies and gentlemen,and Duncan._

Duncan: HEY!

Me: Stow It!

_Anyway, can anyone guess which power Cody has (The new one)? Yes? NO? Maybe? Sorta? Alrighty then. Please Read and Review._


	2. In a bind

Okay, 2nd chapter comin at ya

Okay, 2nd chapter comin at ya!

Chris led the two opposing teams into the woods, towards the top of the cliff from the first challenge. Up they went, up and up until they reached the summit, high enough to see the other islands surrounding theirs. Chris turned back to the slightly winded assembled campers and began to speak.

"Okay, you guys will be tied together and put onto this cart." He gestured to a large wagon with a pole in the middle which had seemingly come out of nowhere.

"And then it will be sent moving slowly down a track. If you don't get yourselves out fast enough, then you take a little plunge into the lake." He saw several campers pale at this, so he added,

"Don't worry, we removed the sharks." Everyone visibly sighed in relief, while Cody mouthed to Duncan, "_Sharks?_"

"Don't ask" Duncan replied, and Cody nodded.

"Okay, everyone on the carts." Chris ordered, and the contestants piled onto the rickety vehicles. Chris started with the Killer Bass, linking Courtney's hand to Duncan's, Duncan's to Cody's, Cody's to DJ's, DJ's to Bridgette's, Bridgette's to Geoff's(he smiled goofily at that), Geoff's to Harold's, and Harold's to Courtney's other hand. Hen, they were all tied to the pole with rope, with a military grade knot courtesy of Chef Hatchet. Chris hopped off the cart, grinned evilly, then raised his pistol into the air. He fired once, and yelled,

"Campers, BEGIN!" After he fired, an eagle crashed, dead, at his feet. "Oh, that's really gonna provoke some angry e-mails." Chris muttered to himself, and then turned his attention back to the challenge.

The carts had begun inching to ward the edge, and the contestants were tearing wildly at the ropes binding them. Duncan had wiggled his switchblade out of his pocket, and was sawing at the thick strands. Harold was chewing on the rope near him, while Courtney was forced to watch, disgusted. Cody was straining against the ropes, and then sighed in annoyance.

"_Well,_" He thought while fiddling with his watch, "_This should do it._"

Duncan's P.O.V

Duncan was almost through the first rope when a flash of green light blinded him momentarily, followed by a burst of heat and the acrid smell of burning rope assaulting his nostrils. A flash of red light appeared, just as the ropes fell away, their ends charred and frayed. He stumbled away a bit, then winced when his arms were yanked back by Courtney and Cody, who were bending down to get their keys. As he did this, he noticed Cody's watch had swapped colors, the neon green had become glowing scarlet.

Duncan dismissed this, concentrating instead on how close the handcuffs were pulling him to Courtney. He waited until she ahd unknowingly pulled him right up against her, then whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Princess, if you wanted me closer, then all you had to do was ask."

She jumped, and then glared at him as she muttered in anger, "Pig."

Duncan just smirked; letting her pull him even closer as she got her cuff unlocked, then shove him away.

End Duncan P.O.V

Chris, seeing that the Killer Bass were all free, brought his blow horn up to his face.

"And the Killer Bass win!" Meanwhile, over on the Gopher cart, the rope was being pulled taut against Owen's gut, tighter and tighter it went, while his cheeks (on his face) reddened with the effort of holding in the gas. The pressure just kept building,and building, until it had to be released. Trent saw him straining, and just had time to say, "Oh S!" before Owen sighed in relief. He let go, letting the intestinal equivalent of Hurricane Katrina rip from his pants, actually blowing them off, leaving him naked form the waist down.

At the celebrating group of Bass, they heard a loud boom and saw a green mushroom cloud envelope the Screaming Gophers, which caused several birds to drop from the sky, dead. Duncan and the others fell out laughing, as Chris spoke something indistinguishable into the camera, while the Gophers stumbled out of the cloud, the blast having disintegrated the ropes, and _melted_ the cuffs.

Lindsay's and Gwen's hair was blown straight back, while Heather's was blown _off_. (I just had to do that to her XD) Meanwhile, Owen and Izzy calmly ambled out of the cloud, with Owen still half-naked. Duncan covered his eyes until the guy walked behind some bushes, then rolled over on the ground laughing.

He wiped a tear from his eye as Courtney held onto him for support, laughing hared then him, even. He paused at that, since he had never heard her laugh before. It sounded, wonderful. She paused as she ran her hand over his abbes, making him wait with held breath until she figured out who it was. She shrieked and sat up quickly, folding her hands in her lap and blushing furiously.

Duncan smirked at her, saying with a grin, " You know, if you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask, Princess." She glared at him and hissed,

"Yeah, right! That was an accident!"

"Sure it was, Darling." He responded, crossing his arms over his chest, a smug grin on his face.

"UUUGGH! You are such an ogre!" She yelled, turning around and stomping off. Duncan turned to Cody slightly and said calmly, "She wants me." Cody grinned and tapped fists with the delinquent. "No doubt, dude."

Alrighty then, that was chap. 2. Hope you enjoyed it! I love DxC, so expect to see a lot of that. Anyone figure what powers the new Cody has? And don't even bother about Jessica, you'll never figure it out. Feel free to try, though. REVIEW! So commands the alienphantom!!11!! XD  :3


	3. An audition, a watch, and a kiss

On with the story

On with the story! Sorry 4 no updates! 

Cody sat up in bed, swinging his legs out and standing up. He glanced out the window, seeing the sun just poking above the tops of the pine trees. He had always been a morning person, and now was no exception.

"_Looks like I'm the first one up."_ He thought, and then went to the shower. He ambled over the rocky rut of a path, his bare feet sliding sand over his toes. He entered the musty, decrepit washhouse, and then grabbed his favorite shampoo out of his pocket.

He stepped under the freezing spray, yelping as the ice-cold water ran over him. He roughly washed his fore-arms, scrubbing hard. His hand slipped onto the ever-present watch, rooting his mind back to its presence. He glanced down at it, thinking of what the watch could do.

"How_ is it , that power is always given to those who don't want it?" _Cody mused. Then, he heard the doors open, just as he was finishing his shower.

He slipped a towel around his waist, and then stepped out of the shower, a small cloud of moisture trailing at his feet. He turned to the new arrival, and saw that it was the brown-haired girl Duncan always messed with,what was her name? Oh, yeah, Courtney. "Hey, Courtney. The showers open." Cody said non-chalantly, jerking a thumb towards the shower. Her head jerked up and turned towards the boy, just as she was about to remove her shirt. Good thing Cody had come out then, otherwise,Duncan would've _killed_ him.

"Oh, thanks, Cody." She said graciously, then ducked into an empty stall, to change, Cody presumed. Cody walked towards where he left his cloths, then slipped them on. On his way out, however, he couldn't resist speaking back to her as he exited,

" Oh, by the way, I'll send Duncan over in a sec." He quipped, snickering when he heard the girl's enraged stuttering. "_Man, Duncan was right. Messing with her __is__ fun_!" Cody chuckled to himself as he walked back to the cabin. As he walked in, he saw the other guys just getting up. All except for Duncan, who was already doing his morning push ups, shirtless.

"_Fangirls in the audience, enjoy the view_." Cody thought to himself as he noticed a camera lens glinting in the ceiling. Snapping back to reality, Cody merely laced his shoes onto his feet as he said to Duncan, "Hey, D-man, Courtney's in the shower." Duncan perked up at this, and then flung himself upright. He slipped a shirt on, then hopped out the window. Geoff, as he watched him go, held up five fingers, then counted down.

"Five, four, three, two, one-." Then, they distantly heard Courtney shout, "Ogre!" and a resounding smack broke through the silence. The guys all fell out laughing, Geoff actually falling of his bunk, knocking Harold onto the floor. Seconds later, Duncan stalked in, a scowl on his face, along with a red palm-shaped mark. Cody turned to him, a poorly hid grin on his face, and said,

"Well, how'd that go?"

"Shuddup." Duncan replied as Chris' voice blared over the loudspeaker, dislodging the seagull from his nest. "CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE AMPHETHEATER IMMEDIETLY!!"

At this time, almost every camper said in unison, "Oh for god's sake, what now?!"

Trent's P.O.V

Everyone sleepily shuffled over to the amphitheater. Chris stood smiling, next to a pile of instruments. "_This should be interesting._" I thought as I looked at the pile. Suddenly, Chris made an announcement.

"Alright, since I have you all here, I would like to announce today's challenge! A Battle of,THE BANDS!!" Chris's voice rose to a rough shout at the end.

"Aww, sweet!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air.

End Trent P.O.V

Chris started shooting off the rules. Campers could audition for their team's band, as well as for backstage. Auditions would be judged by Chris and the other members of the audtitionee's team.

"First up, of the Screaming Gophers, TRENT!!" Chris said, pointing to said camper with a spinning hand. Trent walked up to the lone chair on stage, slightly adjusting the strings on his guitar. He lowered the mike a little, then looked out at the audience(i.e., the other campers) and said, " I'm going to dedicate this to a special someone, here at camp." His eyes locked onto Gwen as he said the last part. She blushed, smiling up at him. Trent began to strum on his guitar, along with background music from the speakers.

_Hey I've been watching you. _

_Every little thing you do. _

_Everytime I see you pass, _

_In the homeroom class. _

_Makes my heart beat fast. _

_I've tried to page you twice, _

_But I see you roll your eyes. _

_Wish I could make you real, _

_But your lips are sealed. _

_That ain't no big deal _

_Cause I know you really want me. _

_I hear your friends talk about me. _

_So what you trying to do without me, _

_When you got me? _

_Hey Juliet... _

_I think you're fine. _

_You really blow my mind. _

_Maybe someday you and me can run away. _

_I just want you to know, _

_I wana be your Romeo. _

_Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet. _

_Girl you got me on my knees, _

_Beggin please, baby please. _

_Got the best DJ on the radio waves sayin', _

_Juliet, what you doin' today? _

_Too far to turn around. _

_So I oughtta stand my ground. _

_Give it just a bit of hope, _

_Give a smile or a glance, _

_Gimme one more chance. _

_Cause I know you really want me. _

_I hear your friends talk about me. _

_So what you trying to do without me, _

_When you got me? _

_Hey Juliet..._

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind. _

_Maybe someday you and me can run away. _

_I just want you to know, _

_I wana be your Romeo. _

_Hey Juliet, Hey Hey Juliet. _

_Hey Juliet. _

_Hey Juliet. _

_I know you really want me. _

_I hear you're friends talk about me. _

_So why you tryin' to do without me, _

_When you got me, when you got me? _

_It's all supposed to be forever. _

_For us to hang together. _

_So we will say... _

_Juliet. Hey Juliet. Hey Juliet... _

_I think you're fine. _

_You really blow my mind. _

_Maybe someday you and me can run away. _

_I just want you to know, _

_I wanna be your Romeo. _

_Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet._

Trent finished the last note, and was greeted with thunderous applause. Gwen could only stare, blushing and with a small smile on her face, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Chris, meanwhile, was showboating around the stage as usual.

"And we give that a perfect 10! Good job, dude. Now quit hogging my spotlight." Chris said as he shoved Trent down the stairs and off stage. Gwen was waiting for, him and she said happily,

"Trent, that was beautiful." Trent grinned, and said, "Thanks, it was for you." And then, their lips met. Meanwhile, Cody, the nerd one, caught sight and whispered to Owen,

"Well, it's about damn time." (A.N I decided to not make him a stalker) Owen nodded, then went back to munching on _something_ Cody could only hope was a granola bar. Chris was back at center stage, and introduced the next audition, " And here's the next one, folks, DUNCAN!!"

A.N Well, there's the first audition, hope you enjoyed this. I know the whole 'Battle of the Bands' thing has been done, but I wanted to re-do it my way. Please vote on what songs YOU, the reader, think which camper should sing. Either send me a message or review. REVIEW!!


	4. An Intertwining Flame

Duncan walked up the stairs to the stage, hefting an electric guitar shaped like a skull over his shoulder

Duncan walked up the stairs to the stage, hefting an electric guitar shaped like a skull over his shoulder. He plugged it into the amp, and began strumming notes.

_I can't escape this hell _

_So many times I've tried _

_But I'm still caged inside _

_Somebody get me through this nightmare _

_I can't control myself _

_Someone if you can see _

_The dark inside of me _

_No one would ever change this animal I have become _

_Help me believe, It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied _

_But there's still rage inside _

_Somebody get me through this nightmare _

_I can't control myself _

_Someone if you can see _

_The darkest side of me _

_No one would ever change this animal I have become _

_Help me believe, It's not the real me _

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become _

_Help me believe, It's not the real me _

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare _

_I can't control myself _

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare _

_I can't escape this cell _

_This Animal (x 7) _

_Someone if you can see _

_The darkest side of me _

_No one would ever change this animal I have become _

_Help me believe, It's not the real me _

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become _

_Help me believe, It's not the real me _

_Somebody help me tame this animal _

_This animal I have become_

Duncan finished his song, and everyone was left in a kind of stunned silence. For one, they didn't know he could play the guitar that well. And also, the song was kinda scary. Regardless, Chris shook it off and held up Duncan's hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the first lead vocalist and guitarist of the Killer Bass!"

Everyone cheered, and Chris checked the list in his hands for the next act. He grinned, then turned back to the campers.

"Okay, campers, before we continue, we have a little surprise for you!" Chris said happily. _Too _happily. "Since the ratings shot up with the arrival of Cody and Jessica, we have a little surprise for you!"

He gestured to a cloud of smoke which had suddenly had appeared. Two silhouettes could be seen behind it, and everyone waited anxiously. Bridgette had her fingers crossed, muttering "Not Eva, not Eva,"

Suddenly, the two people stepped out of the smoke, and it shocked everyone as to who it was.

"Yo, what's up yall?" Ezekiel and Noah said, their arms crossed over their chests. They were dressed like rap stars, with Ezekiel sporting a big, gold Z-shaped necklace. His hat had been replace with a beanie, and Noah had a buzz-cut. Both sported sunglasses and black jeans. Noah grinned, showing a diamond-studded grill.

"Ladies and Gents, I give you the newest Killer Bass, Ezikiel and Noah!" Chris shouted happily.

Ezekiel lowered his sunglasses and said, annoyed, "Dude, we told you, it's E-Z and the NO." Chris rolled is eyes and said, "Who cares? Just sing!" And with that, he walked off stage.

Noah and Ezekiel, err, E-Z and the NO, started to sing to a rap beat, E-Z singing mainly and Noah doing back up.

_Yeah I, I got to know your name _

_Well and I, could trace your private number baby _

_All I know is that to me _

_You look like you're lots of fun _

_Open up your lovin' arms _

_Hey, what's up, what's up?_

_Well I...I set my sights on you _

_(and no one else will do) _

_And I, I've got to have my way now, baby _

_All I know is that to me _

_You look like you're havin' fun _

_Open up your lovin' arms _

_Watch out, here I come _

And then, they lunged forward onto platforms that rose and began turning, while lights lit them from below.

_You spin me right round, baby_

_right round like a record, baby _

_Right round round round _

_You spin me right round, baby _

_Right round like a record, baby _

_Right round round round _

_You spin me right round, baby _

_right round like a record, baby _

_Right round round round _

_You spin me right round, baby _

_Right round like a record, baby _

_Right round round round _

_You spin me right round, baby _

_right round like a record, baby _

_Right round round round _

_You spin me right round, baby _

_Right round like a record, baby _

_Right round round round _

_I, I got be your friend now, baby _

_And I would like to move in _

_Just a little bit closer _

_All I know is that to me _

_You look like you're lots of fun _

_Open up your lovin' arms _

_Watch out, here I come _

_You spin me right round, baby _

_right round like a record, baby _

_Right round round round _

_You spin me right round, baby _

_Right round like a record, baby _

_Right round round round _

_You spin me right round, baby _

_right round like a record, baby _

_Right round round round _

_You spin me right round, baby _

_Right round like a record, baby _

_Right round round round _

_You spin me right round, baby _

_right round like a record, baby _

_Right round round round _

_You spin me right round, baby _

_Right round like a record, baby _

_Right round round round_

They finished, their heads hung down, as they were lowered down into the stage and disappeared. Everyone was simply watching in slack jawed amazement, and Duncan was laughing so hard, were tears in his eyes. Chris ambled onto the stage, grinning slightly.

"Okay, that,uhh,happened. Moving on, our next contender, Cody, the new one!" Chris said, pointing to the fore-mentioned camper, who had just walked on stage. The others clapped loudly, after all, this Cody was much more popular then the old one.

He approached the mic, then bounced to the beat as Daft Punk's words blared form the speakers. _Work it, Make it, Do it, Makes Us,Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger!_ _Hour After hour work is never over!_

_N-now th-th-that that don't kill me _

_Can only make me stronger _

_I need you to hurry up now _

_Cause I can't wait much longer _

_I know I got to be right now _

_Cause I can't get much wronger _

_Man I been waitin' all night now _

_That's how long I've been on ya _

_I need ya right now _

_I need ya right now _

_Let's get lost tonight _

_You can be my black Kate Moss tonight _

_Play secretary I'm the boss tonight. _

_And you don't give a fuck what they all say, right? _

_Awesome, the Christian in Christian Dior _

_Damn they don't make 'em like this anymore _

_I ask, cause I'm not sure _

_Do anybody make real shit anymore? _

_Bow in the presence of greatness _

_Cause right now thou has forsaken us_

_You should be honored by my lateness _

_That I would even show up to this fake shit _

_So go ahead go nuts, go ape shit _

_Especially in my pastel, my bape shit _

_Act like you can't tell who made this _

_New gospel homey take six, and take this, haters _

_N-n-now th-that that don't kill me _

_Can only make me stronger _

_I need you to hurry up now _

_Cause I can't wait much longer _

_I know I got to be right now _

_Cause I can't get much wronger _

_Man I been waitin' all night now _

_That's how long I've been on ya _

_I need ya right now _

_I need ya right now (Me likey) _

_I don't know if you got a man or not _

_If you made plans or not _

_If God put me in your plans or not _

_I'm trippin', this drink got me sayin' alot _

_But I know that God put you in front of me _

_So how the hell could you front on me _

_There's a thousand yous _

_And only one of me's _

_I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right? _

_'Cause it's Louis Vuitton Don night _

_So we goin' do everything that Kan like _

_Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike _

_Well I'd do anything for a blonde dyke _

_And she'll do anything for the limelight _

_And we'll do anything when the time's right _

_these lyrics are found on _

_Ugh, baby you're makin' it _

_(Harder, better, faster, stronger) _

_N-n-now th-that that don't kill me _

_Can only make me stronger _

_I need you to hurry up now _

_Cause I can't wait much longer _

_I know I got to be right now _

_Cause I can't get much wronger _

_Man I been waitin' all night now _

_That's how long I've been on ya _

_I need ya right now _

_I need ya right now _

_You know how long I've been on ya? _

_Since prince was on Apollonia _

_Since OJ had Isotoners _

_Don't act like I never told ya x5 _

_(Harder, better, faster, stronger) _

_N-n-now th-that that don't kill me _

_Can only make me stronger _

_I need you to hurry up now _

_Cause I can't wait much longer _

_I know I got to be right now _

_Cause I can't get much wronger _

_Man I been waitin' all night now _

_That's how long I've been on ya _

_I need ya right now _

_I need ya right now _

_I need ya right now _

_i need ya right now _

_Never over x7_

As the last echo faded, the audience broke out in thunderous applause. Cody bowed, then walked off stage. Chris grabbed the mike, and said,

" Well, that was awesome!"

The rest of the contestants auditioned, Courtny and Gwen both making the cut, as well as Geoff. After all that, the final roster was: Bass: Duncan, Cody, Courtney, Bridgette, and Geoff. Gophers: Trent, Gwen, Owen(weird), Jessica, and Heather.

The campers returned to their bunks, but not before a little midnight encounter off the beaten path. Cody was leaning back on a log near a small stream, his iPod on "Juliet", when he heard a noise through the music, which sounded like crying. He frowned, then tugged the headphones out of his ears. He stood up, following the sound downstream. He arrived at a moonlit glade, where he saw Jessica sitting on a small boulder.

She was sitting alone, her shoulders rocking gently in small sobs. Cody cautiously walked towards her, then he was close enough, he opted to start with a quite, "Hey."

She jerked up, turning to him quickly, then stopped when she saw who it was. She turned her head away, then muttered, "What do you want?"

Cody leapt up slightly and sat next to her on the boulder, " I heard you crying, and came to see what's wrong."

She smirked sadly, then whispered, "Everything."

Cody frowned, confused, and asked, "What do you mean by that? C'mon, you can tell me."

In answer, she held up her hand, and a dark, blue-black flame danced on her palm. Needless to say, Cody was very surprised. He jumped back slightly, and it did not go unnoticed. She hung her head sadly, and said quietly, "Go ahead, run away. Everyone always does." Cody frowned, then scooted closer to her.

She turned to him, and asked, "Why aren't you afraid? Everyone always thinks I'm a demon, something,unnatural." Cody chuckled quietly, then held up his own hand. He flexed it slightly, and it was engulphed in a crackling flame, his red, like ordinary fire.

He grasped her hand, and the flames intertwined, making muiti-colored sparks whenever they touched. He said softly, "Believe me, I'm no stranger to unnatural power."

She smiled, then leaned her head on his shoulder. Cody grinned too, then looked up into the night sky, his eyes lingering on the full moon and, then, a shooting star.

Well, there it is. My ridiculously long chapter I have written, cause my readers rule! And, I betcha thought Cody was gonna make a move on Courtney? WRONG! Next chapter, look forward to the battle of the bands, and more fluff. YAY FLUFF! XD


	5. I Always Thought You Were Special

CCconfessional

The next morning, the campers assembled at the stage for the final show of the Battle. Duncan was standing next to Courtney, and was enjoying every minute of it. The Bass moved forward to play their song, when she tripped over a root poking out of the ground. Duncan grabbed her by the waist, just before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes, then looked back at Duncan. She stood up, muttered a "Thank you.", and hurried on stage. She tried to hide it, but he saw the blush covering her cheeks. He smirked.

CC Duncan: "Ha, I knew she wanted me. Now, I just need to find a way to make her know it too."

The team stood on stage, then Duncan slammed his fingers onto the strings of his guitar, launching into song.

_Here I stand, _

_helpless and left for dead. _

_Close your eyes. _

_So many days go by. _

_Easy to find whats wrong. _

_Harder to find whats right. _

_I believe in you. _

_I can show you that I can see right through, _

_all your empty lies. I wont stay long _

_in this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye, _

_as we dance with the devil tonight. _

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye. _

_As we dance with the devil tonight. _

_Trembling. _

_Crawling across my skin. _

_feeling your cold, _

_dead eyes. _

_Stealing the life of mine. _

_I believe in you. _

_I can show you that I can see right through,_

_All your empty lies_

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye, _

_as we dance with the devil tonight. _

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye. _

_As we dance with the devil tonight. _

_Hold on. _

_Hold on. _

_Say goodbye, _

_as we dance with the devil tonight. _

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye. _

_As we dance with the devil tonight. _

_Hold on. _

_Hold on._

Duncan P.O.V

Chris clapped slowly as he walked on stage, looking straight at the camera as always. "Well, campers, that was pretty good. Can the Gophers beat that? I think not. Oh, let them try anyway. Either way, I still get paid. BONUS!" He yelled, his fingers all pointing to the lense. Suddenly, Princess's voice piqued up,

"You're a narcissist, you know that?" She said smugly. Chris just stared at her blankly. "A what?" She rolled her eyes and answered, "Narcissist; Noun. A person who shows a perverse sense of self love." Chris Mc_Lame_ frowned, realizing he'd been insulted. "_Ahh, that's my girl._" I thought. "_I love it when she uses her big vocabulary to insult people_." Chris grumbled to himself, then said, "Well, lets get a big welcome for the SCREAMING GOPHERS!!"

They walked on stage, Trent as lead singer and guitarist (big surprise), Gwen as base, Bridgette and Owen as back up singers, and Jessica was playing drums. They had only done a few notes when one of the huge speakers around the stage began to spark, and then tilt dangerously. It began to fall towards Jessica, and it would certainly kill her if it landed.

Cody (new) P.O.V

"NOOOOO!!" I cried as I watched the one ton speaker fall towards Jessica. I blasted from where I stood, easily running 500 mph. I stood protectively over her, and then grunted as I took the full weight of the speaker on my arms. To hell with the secret identity, I would _**NOT**_ let her come to harm! I groaned as I threw the speaker, oh, about _thirty_ feet away. It shattered to pieces when it landed, and everyone stood still, too shocked to speak. I groaned inwardly, " _This, is gonna take some explaining."_ I turned down to Jessica, to make sure she was safe. She was, and was smiling up at me. I felt my face heat up as I smiled back. The moment was broken, however, when Izzy ran forward, screaming, and latched onto my arm.

I shook it hard and yelled, "IZZY!! GET THE F# OFF OF MY ARM!!" She ignored me, and started randomly pressing buttons on my Omni…err..watch. She even _bit_ it at one point! After she did that, the faceplate rose and flashed white. Suddenly, a computer-like voice echoed from the device.

"**DNA Matrix unlocked. Purging and hacking surrounding DNA signatures now…"**

I covered my eyes when the watch shot out a blinding strobe of light, then fell off, its buttons and dials faded to black, the light gone. I opened my eyes, looking to see that the light had floored everyone. I looked over at Jessica, and, thankfully, she seemed fine. The others, however, were…..changed. The first to recover was, typically, Duncan. He sat up, wincing as he rubbed his now-red Mohawk. He turned to me and asked, "What just happened?"

"No clue." I answered truthfully. He nodded, and then turned back and saw Courtney, who had fallen near him. She looked stranger then Duncan. Her hair had changed from mocha brown to midnight blue, and her skin had taken on a blue-ish tint as well. Duncan hovered over her protectively, lightly shaking her awake. I noticed with a start that he actually was hovering, about an inch off the ground, but he sunk back to earth just as quickly.

I shook my head, then passed it off as a trick of the light. I worked my way to a standing position, turning to offer my hand down to Jessica. She took it, then I pulled her to her feet. She stumbled into my chest for a moment. Her hair fell against my face for a moment, and I smelled something in the strands. It was beautiful, and was gone far too quickly as she pulled away, blushing.

Meanwhile, Courtney's eyes began to flutter open, and Duncan was at her side in a flash. "D-Duncan?" She asked timidly. He bent down and said softly, "I'm right here, Princess." He held her hand as she sat up, then helped her to her feet. She leaned on him for support. After making sure she was stable, he turned to me, anger evident on his face.

"Cody, what the hell was that?" He growled. I held my hands up tiredly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He growled again, and I saw the top of his Mohawk leap like flames as his eyes began rapidly shifting from blue to red, and back again. "Try me."

I sighed, and wondered how to begin. "Okay, now, there are the DNA patterns of a couple dozen rewritten human genomes on this watch." I began, pointing to the device on the ground, which was now slightly smoking. He looked at me blankly, and I tried again. "The powers of a bunch of super-heroes." Understanding dawned on his face, then confusion. "Okay, then. Why did it just explode?"

"I think Izzy must have overloaded it." I reasoned, pointing to the girl who was now hugging Owen's leg in her sleep. "Anyway, the powers of each of those heroes must have been loaded into your DNA. This would explain why your girlfriend has blue skin." He nodded, then went to check on Courtney.

I turned to Jessica, who had a look I'd never seen before on her face. She asked me in a quiet voice, " So they all have powers, now?" I nodded, and she suddenly hugged me tightly around the chest. I was taken aback, but pleased. I hugged her back, then asked in a joking manner, "Well, what was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

She looked up, smiling and said, "I finally fit in. We all have powers, just like me." I nodded happily, then turned serious. "Maybe, but I still think you're special." She blushed, then I grabbed her hand and led her off to the others, who were just now waking up. Well, one thing's for sure. This will be one _**interesting**_ summer.

Well, that about says it. Gotta love the fluff :D Anyway, since school is starting, I will not be able to update as often. But, I WILL update. THIS, I SWEAR!! Thank you for reading and have a nice day. 


	6. Running Away

The guys wasted no time in checking up on their girls, except for Heather, who no one bothered to go near

Sorry for the wait. Scholl held me up B( anyway, here it is, chap. 6!!

The guys wasted no time in checking up on their girls, except for Heather, who no one bothered to go near. Trent never left Gwen's side, not even to examine his now sea-foam green hair. I noticed that everyone had changed hair color, even me. Mine had become black streaked with blue and scarlet. I had already made sure Jessica was safe, so I made my way to the stage. I spoke into the microphone, needing to get their attention.

"Okay, I need your attention. Now, I know Duncan's already told you what happened," I paused for a moment to nod in his direction. " But, I'm going to tell you what happens **now.**" I brought up my hand, allowing it to be consumed by flame. "Now, I can still use three of the powers. Speed, strength, and fire-manipulation, which I share with the D-man here." I explained, shaking my hand in Duncan's general direction. I directed their attention back to me. "Now, I reason that the other powers have been transferred to all of you." I stepped down off the stage, and walked up to Courtney, who Duncan was supporting by the shoulder. I could feel his eyes on me, and I couldn't blame him. It was all pretty incredible.

I gestured to Courtney, and explained, " Now, for clarification uses, I gave all these 'heroes' names. Judging by her complexion, I believe Courtney has absorbed the DNA code of Frost Bite. Duncan and I, on the other hand, have both somehow absorbed Burn-out." I was about to continue, when suddenly, two machine gun-like cannons rose from Geoff's forearms and blasted the air with blasts. We all ducked, until Geoff was finally able to make the cannons meld back into his skin.

I stood up, an annoyed expression on my face. I helped Jessica to her feet, then cast a withering look at the party boy's face. "Well, it seems Geoff's discovered his power._** That**_ was Artillery." I said pointedly. He smiled sheepishly, then scooted over behind Bridgette, who now had aquamarine hair to compliment Geoff's steel grey. I shook my head, then turned back to the rest of the campers. "Well, if you would all come over here, I'll tell you which hero you've absorbed." They all crowded around me, eager to learn.

I went to each of them, then, through their physical changes and my reasoning, found out their powers. Gwen had absorbed Nightmare, so her skin had become an ashen gray, while her hair had stayed the same. The other, nerdy Cody had gotten Grey Matter, so his eyes had become neon green, with black circles around them. Bridgette had become Riptide, so she had gills and, if she flexed a hidden muscle, shark-like teeth, along with a mermaid tail.

When Izzy finally came up, she was hopping around more so then usual. I hazarded a guess that she had become Jitter, so I stayed a good distance away, lest se go crazy and hurt someone.

As for Ezekiel, well, he and Noah, sadly, didn't survive the process. The DNA had been too much, and their bodies had shut down. We buried them in the exact center of the island. It was a somber event, while we watched as Geoff gave them a twenty-one gun salute. Meanwhile, I discovered that my powers were growing. Since I had DNA most susceptible to the device, because I used it for so long, I had even kept Spinneret's powers. I could walk up walls, shoot webbing, even leap thirty feet in the air. Of course, that wasn't close to the surprise Owen gave us.

Somehow, he had managed to get Glutton, so he could eat anything, and spit it back out as an explosive. We stayed clear of him when we had beans for lunch. The explosion took out a square mile of forest. Izzy, crazy as usual, said that Chris had put her up to attacking me. After that, well, we went to find Chris. He had dragged himself away, but hadn't gotten any powers, thank the heavens. We tracked him down to the dock, where he was climbing onto the Boat of Losers. I grabbed him by the collar, and held him up to eye level. "Why." I asked simply. He looked like he was about to crap himself, so I shook him a little, really getting his attention. "Why. Did. You. Have. Izzy. Attack. Me?" I asked again, punctuating each word with a shake. He started stuttering, then finally said a coherent sentence. " I did it, because someone e-mailed us, saying that, if we did, we would get a million dollars. I-I was just following orders." He said, cringing. I held him up a bit higher, and then asked, "Who sent the e-mail?" "I can't tell you!" He said, scared. Geoff sighed, exasperated. "Well, now what?" He asked. "Simple, we go to plan B" I responded calmly. " Which is..?" He questioned. I raised a fist menacingly. "We kick his ass until he talks." What happened next is a bit too violent to put on paper, so I'll just skip that part. 'Well, willing to talk now?" I asked smugly, a thin sheen of sweat on my forehead. "Yesh." The show host stuttered through a bleeding nose and few missing teeth. "It wash a guy 'amed Nick somefing-or-ofer." The name meant nothing to me, so I dropped him in disgust.

We went back to the group to report the news. We recalled our recent, um, 'expedition' and then, Harold leapt up front, his face furious. "YOU!!" He screamed, pointing a now-clawed finger at me. "You did this!! You turned us into FREAKS!!" He screamed, his voice echoing across the island. I was shocked. Harold had never lost his temper like this before. But, he was right, I suppose. This was my fault. There really was no response to that, so I turned and walked away into the woods.

I dimly heard the others talking angrily to Harold, but I didn't register any of it. I heard the crunch of leaves being trodden underfoot, and turned to see Jessica walking behind me. She walked up beside me, and said, "He's wrong. No one else here blames you." I really was touched by her concern, but I couldn't believe her. "Yeah, but I blame…myself." I said tiredly. "I just need to get out of here. Clear my head." I looked down at her face, saw the unspoken question etched onto her beautiful porcelain-pale features. "Yes, I'll come back. Don't worry." I assured her. I bent down, and placed a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes for a moment, her hands reaching up to me. It pained me, but I had to leave, get my thoughts in order. At least, for her sake. In a second, I was gone, leaves swirling in tiny spirals in the wake of my passing.

You know how people say that you can't run from your problems? Well, I bet they weren't as fast as me. And that's what I did. I ran, and ran, and ran, until I could run no more. I stopped on top of a distant mountain peak, the camp only a single glinting jewel in the black night far away. I sat down atop a craggy boulder, awaiting the amber light of dawn.

A.N- And that was a great chapter, as an apology for being away so long. I hate school trips, especially ones that involve mosquitoes. B( anyway, R&R, I luv you all(not really) XD


	7. Coming home, and things get hot

(Note) this story will be in Cody's P

(Note) this story will be in Cody's P.O.V unless stated otherwise

One week had passed since I had left camp. I sat on the top limb of a tall pine tree, which overlooked the valley that led down to the lake where camp was situated. The sun was just now peeking over the horizon, but it didn't even register with me. I was still stuck thinking about my 'goodbye' with Jessica. Whenever I thought about it, my lips began to tingle with nervous energy. "_I wonder if she misses me? Probably."_ I thought. In truth, I missed her so much it hurt, like I had a hole torn into my heart, made by her absence. But, I couldn't go back until I was sure I was doing the right thing. I knew _I _loved _her_, but didn't know if she felt the same. I couldn't go ahead with my idea until I was sure of that. I fingered the tiny velvet box that I had..uhh.._found_ in the near-by town, in my fingers, then leapt down out of the tree. "Well, can't find out sitting here." I said cheerfully to myself. I blasted off down the mountain, the tiny box safe in the inner pocket of my jacket.

I arrived back at camp quickly enough, skidding to a halt in the main yard. The only people there were Trent and Gwen, who were talking quietly, their heads bent towards each other. When I cleared my throat loudly, trying to get their attention, Trent turned towards me, annoyance evident on his features. When he saw me, however, his face brightened in recognition. He leapt up and ran over to me, his movements almost too fast to follow. Gwen walked behind him, skipping so lightly over the ground, her feet barely seemed to touch it. Trent slapped me a high-five, and Gwen waved briefly, then Trent asked, "Dude, where have you been?" I rubbed my forearm nervously, then said vaguely, 'Around." He looked skeptical, until I asked my next question. "So, do you know here Jessica is?" I asked hopefully. His expression turned grave, and I felt my heart sink. He looked at the ground, and said quietly, " No one knows. She's been gone since yesterday. Before that, she wouldn't talk to anyone. She said that she thought it was _her_ fault you left." He finished pointedly, and I felt my blood turn to ice. Without a word, I tore off into the forest, leaping from tree to tree in my search.

After about twenty minutes of searching, I approached the clearing where I had met her on that moonlit night. I slowly stepped out of the brush, and saw her sitting on the same boulder as before. She was muttering to herself, and he moved a bit closer to hear her. "Why would he leave?" She asked herself, sniffling. "Did I do something wrong? Can't he understand that I need…_love_ him?" She broke out in sobs, and I was knocked for six. She needed me? She **loved** me? A grin broke out my face at that realization. "_She loves me!!" _I thought happily.

I walked slowly up behind her, then wrapped my arms around her from behind. I heard her breath catch in her throat, so I brought my mouth closer. "I understand perfectly, and I feel the same." I purred. I felt her run her hand over my arms, then up to my shoulders. I chuckled lightly, "Yes, I'm real." I assured her. She turned, and her eyes were shining with happiness. She leapt up at me, her arms snaking around my neck as her lips met mine. She broke away for a moment, and I noticed she was crying. I felt my heart wrench as I whipped the tears away, and she whispered, "Why, did you leave?" I held her a little tighter and answered, "I had to think some things over." She nodded, her face rubbing against my chest when she did so. That was really distracting in an embarrassing kind of way. "I missed you." She said quietly.

"I know, and I won't leave again. I promise." I replied. I put my finger under her chin, and looked down at her face. I lowered my lips to hers, and she ran her hands over my chest. I felt my hair burst into flame as she leaned back onto the boulder, just as black flames began licking at her sides. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, and I wrestled with hers, exploring her mouth as I did so. I felt her moving back, then dismissed it as her leaning some more.

I trailed my hand up her thigh, and she moaned into my mouth. I felt another flash of heat as my fire-hair leapt up when she did that. That wasn't the only thing that 'leapt' up. This whole session was really starting to make my pants way too tight. I shrugged off my jacket, just as she did hers. One of my hands rested on her thigh, and the other was tickling at the bottom hem of her shirt. She giggled into my mouth, just as she ran her hand over my lower back. I groaned, then my eyes, which I didn't even remember closing, shot open as we fell backward.

I rolled off her to keep from hurting her, and looked back at the boulder in amazement. We had actually _melted through_ the boulder. Small droplets of magma still sat on the cool grass, hissing quietly. "Damn, I've heard of things getting hot, but that is ridiculous" I said jokingly. She laughed her musical laugh, which I hadn't heard for far too long, and laid down, her head resting on my chest. "I'm really glad you're back." She said in a hushed tone. "Me too, babe. Me too." I agreed, chuckling, as I brushed a strand of hair off of her face. She smiled as she closed her eyes, and I turned to look where I had dropped my jacket. I saw the tiny glint of light coming from the slightly open box, which was peeking from my pocket, and smiled. I may not be quite old enough, but, when the time came, I would give it to her. After all, I put a lot of work into finding a jewelery store with a good enough selection to get it.

And that was the romance-ified MEGA-chapter!! Hope Y'all enjoyed it, now I'm gonna go watch pro wrestling to recover from this chap. Buh-Bye! XD Please Review!!


End file.
